Truth or Dare Inuyasha style
by Kago2350
Summary: Ch 6 finally up! Kagome, Inu, Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kikyo, Naraku, and Sesshomaru get stuck in a barrier together & decide to play truth or dare. You contribute!
1. Ch 1

This is a Truth or Dare story. The cast gets together and plays. You get to contribute too, all you have to do is review saying who you want 2 be the person asking the t or d, who it is given to, and what it is. Example: Sango asks Kagome "Truth or dare?" Kagome answers and Sango tells her what it is. K? if you don't understand, ask me k?  
  
Inuyasha growls when he notices that he's lost and turns to Kagome ".not again. Kagome, why are we lost?"  
  
"I don't know... we just ended up here. Shippo, are you sure you read the map right?"  
  
"why do I always get blamed??"  
  
"Cuz it's always your fault!!" Inuyasha yelled.  
  
"Is not!!"  
  
"Is too!!"  
  
"STOP!!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"You're right Kagome, they should shut up, especially Inuyasha." Kouga said walking to them.  
  
"How are you here?" Inu growled.  
  
"I followed Kagome!" He said creeping over to her.  
  
"Leave her alone!!"  
  
"Sigh, Kouga, do you know how to get out of here?"  
  
"Uh well... nope."  
  
"So I guess we're stuck here. Let's just stay here until someone comes who knows how to get out of here."  
  
"Good thinking." Miroku said sitting next to her, rubbing her u know where.  
  
"PEVERT!!" Whack!  
  
"Oh joy, why do I have to catch up with you?" A new voice said from behind them.  
  
They turned to see Sesshomaru, Naraku, and Kikyo standing there.  
  
"Now is our chance for revenge!!" Kikyo laughed.  
  
"Not yet Kikyo," Naraku laughed.  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because we are going to be stuck here anyway."  
  
"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"There is a barrier that I just noticed, trapping us all together."  
  
"What?!" He ran trying to find it, and hit it head on.  
  
"You okay Inuyasha?" Kagome helped him get up.  
  
"Ow."  
  
Everyone sat down in bored silence, until Kagome stood up. "I have an idea! Why don't we play truth or dare?!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"It's a game where you get to ask someone, of your choice, truth or dare! And if they pick truth, then they have to answer whatever question you ask, truthfully. Then if you get dare, then you have to do what they tell you to."  
  
"That actually seems fun." Sango said.  
  
"Ok, then it's settled then! We're playing truth or dare, weather you like it or not!"  
  
Ok, that's all for now, get your truth or dares in!!!!


	2. Ch 2

"Okay, who wants to go 1st?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I will." Miroku answered. "Inuyasha, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
(A/N: Credit to Silver Wolf Youkai)  
  
"I dare you to. French kiss Kagome."  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Both Inu and Kagome blushed.  
  
"No!!" Kikyo and Kouga shouted.  
  
"You have to." Miroku smirked.  
  
"It's in the rules." Sango added.  
  
"F-fine.." Inuyasha leaned in to Kagome and did his dare.  
  
Kikyo and Kouga were so mad that after a while they pulled the two apart.  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome turned away from eachother.  
  
"I-it's your turn Inuyasha.."  
  
"Uh, Kagome, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth."  
  
"Chicken." Sesshomaru stated.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
(Next: credit to Kagome's Original)  
  
"H-How do you fell about.. Me?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Er. Um. I. well. you see."  
  
"Answer him already." Kouga growled.  
  
"I. okay.. I l-love him."  
  
"Huh? What??" Inuyasha looked at her confused. "Can you say that again? I don't think I heard you correctly!"  
  
Kouga looked hurt. "Wh-what?! No!! Kagome how could you?! You're supposed to be MY woman!"  
  
"Shut up!" Inuyasha said. "You're turn Kagome."  
  
"I-Inuyasha, truth or dare?"  
  
"Uh, truth.."  
  
Naraku looked at Inuyasha. "*Cough* chicken *Cough*"  
  
"Okay, never mind, I choose dare."  
  
(Credit goes ½ to NekoKaji, ½ to Kagome's Original)  
  
"I dare you to, um, kiss the person you love the most, m-me or Kikyo.."  
  
"Ha, Choose carefully Inuyasha!" Naraku laughed evilly.  
  
Inuyasha looked back and forth between Kagome and Kikyo.  
  
~10 minutes later~  
  
Inuyasha's still looking around.  
  
"Just choose already!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"I did a long time ago, but I was just thinking about the consequences and how to get out of them.."  
  
"Just say it Inuyasha." Sango urged.  
  
"I choose K-"  
  
Kikyo stepped closer to him.  
  
"Kagome."  
  
"HUH?!" Kagome looked at him.  
  
"What?! Inuyasha! 1st you betray me with the Shikon Jewel, but this.. How could you?!"  
  
"Obviously, he doesn't love you any more!!" Miroku stated.  
  
K, that's all for now, get more T or Ds into me! Or you can just review! Hehe 


	3. Ch 3

Sorry it took me so long to update, but I finally did!!  
  
"Miroku, you can go." Inuyasha said, he couldn't think of anything for the time being.  
  
"Ok, Sango, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
(the next thing belongs to AG_Luna)  
"I dare you to.. Oh, I know! You have to French kiss me for 10 minutes!"  
  
"What?!?!"  
  
"I'll time it!" Kagome said as she pushed her shirt sleve up further to reveal a stop watch.  
  
Sango blushed and leaned into Miroku and did what she was supposed to, taking breaths every once in a while. After Kagome said to stop, Sango pulled away quickly blushing like a tomato.  
  
"Ok, Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" Sango asked quickly trying to get everyone off the subject of her and Miroku.  
  
"Dare." He stated calmly.  
  
(credit to RKF)  
"I dare you to sing the barney theme song!" (don't ask how they know that.)  
  
"..."  
  
Inuyasha broke out laughing. "Go on, do it!"  
  
Fluffy glared at him and then sang the barney theme. When he finished, everyone (even Naraku and Kikyo) were laughing at him. "SHUT UP! Inuyasha, truth or dare?! Pick dare!"  
  
"Alright, dare!"  
  
"I dare you to shave your head!" (credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"????"  
  
"Now it's my time to laugh at you."  
  
"Oh, Inuyasha, sorry!" Kagome laughed while feeling sorry for him.  
  
Inuyasha went into another room and when he got back, all you could see on his head were his ears. Everyone tried to stifle their laughter, but ended up laughing anyway, especially Kouga and Fluffy.  
  
"Grr.. Kouga truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to dance the can can (don't ask how he knows that) in the street while wearing that skirt thingy."  
  
"W-what?!" Kouga hesitantly got up and went into the street, followed by the others and did the can can in a weird skirt. Everyone once again burst out laughing.  
  
"Oh, shut up! Kagome, truth or dare?"  
  
"Well, everyone else has done a dare, so why not?"  
  
(credit to Randall Flagg2)  
"Ok, I dare you to sing. that song. what's it called.. O yeah, 'Run like hell' by Pink Floyd! (Ok, once again, don't ask how they're supposta know that!) but you also gotta take some of your clothes off!"  
  
"Huh?! My c-clothes??"  
  
"Yep!" Kouga smirked.  
  
"Hey, she shouldn't have to-" Inuyasha started.  
  
"Yea she does!" Kouga interrupted.  
  
"Um. okay." Kagome stands up and walks into the street. "You better make your face up,  
  
In your favorite disguise,  
  
With your button-down lips," She took of her shirt.  
  
"And your roller blind eyes.  
  
With your empty smile,  
  
And your hungry heart,  
  
Feel the bile rising,  
  
From your guilty past.  
  
With your nerves in tatters,  
  
As the cockleshell shatters,  
  
And the hammers batter,  
  
Down your door,  
  
You better run.  
  
You better run all day,  
  
And run all night.  
  
And keep your dirty feelings deep inside.  
  
And if you're taking your girlfriend out tonight,  
  
You better park the car well out of sight.  
  
'cause if they catch you in the back seat,  
  
Trying to pick her locks,  
  
They're gonna send you back to mother,  
  
In a cardboard box.  
  
You better run!" When she stopped, she put her shirt back on quickly.  
  
"Okay, I'm satisfied!" Kouga smirked.  
  
"You better not be!" Inuyasha growled.  
  
"Um, Naraku, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'm not a chicken, so dare."  
  
(credit to me for this! ()  
Kagome thought for a minute. "Oh, I know! I dare you to dress like a girl for the rest of this chapter! And I get to pick the clothes!" A dresser appeared out of no where. She picked out something and sent Naraku where no one could see. When he came back, he was wearing a pink dress that went down to his ankle and it had red roses on it. Everyone laughed at him and Sango complimented Kagome.  
  
"Oh be quiet. Sesshomaru, truth or dare?"  
  
"Why don't we just ask dare? That's what everyone's picking."  
  
(credit to "?????????????")  
"I dare you to kiss Kagome," Naraku said trying to get revenge on Kagome.  
  
"..."  
  
"NO!" Both Inuyasha and Kouga yelled.  
  
Sesshomaru kissed Kagome quickly and turned away.  
  
"I need revenge on my brother. Inuyasha, dare?"  
  
"Yeah.."  
  
"I dare you to (credit to Randall Flagg2) eat a large bowl of nachos that have hot sauce and salsa on them!"  
  
"That's it?! You couldn't come up with anything better?!"  
  
"You'll see how bad this is."  
  
"Pft, yea right!" a bowl of nachos appeared out of random and Inuyasha picked it up and scarfed it down quickly. When he was done he sat there for a minute, but then his eyes widnend. "HHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed and ran around.  
  
"I told you."  
  
When Inuyasha finally sat back down after cooling off enough, he glared at Sesshomaru. "Sesshomaru, dare?"  
  
"Do I have any choice?"  
  
"I dare you to (credit to Randall Flagg2 again) kiss JAKEN!"  
  
Sesshomaru's eyes widened. "NO!"  
  
"You have to."  
  
He looked to Jaken who had just appeared. Fluffy's eye twitched. He kissed Jaken as quick as he could then stood up and started running around like Inuyasha had done before. He ran over to Jaken and drop kicked him into the barrier.  
  
He sat down calm again. "You, what's your name?" He pointed to Shippo.  
  
"I'm Shippo."  
  
"Truth or dare?"  
  
"D-dare.."  
  
(credit to Randall Flagg2)  
"Don't worry, I'm going to have you do something that won't embarrass you or anything like that. I dare you to spank my younger brother. It will be good for me, and will pay back all the times he's done something to you."  
  
"O-okay.." He started spanking Inuyasha.  
  
"STOP IT!!!" He drop kicked Shippo just as Sesshomaru did to Jaken.  
  
"Inuyasha!! Sit!" Kagome ran over to Shippo. "Are you okay?"  
  
"Sniff.. I'm okay.." Shippo curled up in Kagome's arms. "So now it's my turn?"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
(credit to Katynekoninja)  
"Ok, I don't really know what this means, but I dare Miroku to skinny dip with Sango."  
  
"HUH?!?!" Sango stood up. "Shippo?!?!"  
  
"Good job Shippo!" Miroku laughed. "Sango, come on."  
  
"Er, maybe we should wait until after this last dare for the chapter."  
  
"Ok, then i dare Kikyo."  
  
"What?"  
  
(credit to Randall Flagg2) "I dare you to turn back into clay, and then, if possible, rebuild yourself."  
  
"What?!" Kikyo turned into clay. She tried to rebuild herself but couldn't. (some one always gets eliminated in my stories lol, especially Kikyo)  
  
"Well, Sango, there's a pool right there (it magically appears), let's go."  
  
"Shoot.."  
  
The end of this chapter! Send in some more truths and dares! If you want to T or D Kikyo, I'll bring her back k? 


	4. Ch 4

An: sorry it took me so long to update! But I finally did & Kikyo's back & Rin's here. But for how long? Heh.  
By the way, I had Kikyo and Naraku working together only cuz I hate them both, other wise I know they wouldn't work together.  
  
"Sango and I were the last to do something, so I'll go." Miroku said.  
  
"Wait," Kikyo interrupted. "I was the last to be dared, so I should!"  
  
"Well, too bad for you because I'm going." He smiled. "And I'll dare you because you're making a big deal about it."  
  
"Fine then."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Jaken." (A/N: this dare belongs to Scarfer)  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"Why does everyone get dared to kiss me?"  
  
"..."  
  
"Please tell me why, Lord Sesshomaru."  
  
Fluffy (easier to type) just looked in the other direction.  
  
"Because you're ugly!" Rin laughed.  
  
"Brat." Jaken said.  
  
"Come on, just get the dare done." Kouga growled beginning to get impatient.  
  
"NO!!!" Kikyo shouted and started to run, but Kouga grabbed her and pushed her down so that her lips met Jaken's and held her there for fifteen seconds (when you think about it, that's a long time), then let her go.  
  
"EWW!!!" she screamed and pushed Jaken into the ground. She sat down and calmed herself. "Okay, Sesshomaru, I dare you to tell Inuyasha that you don't want the Tetsigua (spelling) anymore." (Dare belongs to Scarfer again)  
  
"It's not true, but Inuyasha, I don't want the Tetsigua. Okay, now Kouga truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare me!"  
  
"I dare you to kill that woman." He pointed to Kikyo. (This dare belongs to Kougalova13)  
  
"Ok, I have absolutely no problem with that. She tried to hurt MY woman!" he said as he put his arm around Kagome.  
  
"Uh, Kouga," Kagome looked at him, but before she could finish telling him to let go of her, Inuyasha picked him up and slammed him into the ground, then sat close to Kagome protectively. Kagome sighed.  
  
"Inuyasha! Don't protect her! She's only being touched by him, but he's going to kill me!" Kikyo shouted.  
  
"It's not my problem, besides, you're already dead."  
  
"Inuyasha, isn't that a little harsh?" Kagome asked.  
  
"Well it's true."  
  
"Just get it over with." Fluffy said.  
  
"Okay." Kouga pulled himself up and looked at Kikyo. "See ya." He quickly moved over to her.  
  
"NO! INUYASHA! HELP!" She tried to run, but Kouga poured water over her, and as everyone knows, clay pots and water don't mix.  
  
"Well it's about time, she annoyed me." Fluffy said.  
  
"Okay, my turn. Naraku dare?" Kouga asked.  
  
"Alright."  
  
"I dare you to do the polka and Sesshomaru also." (This dare belongs to Scarfer)  
  
"T-the polka?"  
  
"Afraid Naraku?" Inuyasha smirked.  
  
"I'm never scared." He pulled Fluffy up and they did the polka and everyone laughed at them.  
  
"Kagome, I wish we had one of those video camera things you told us about!" Miroku said.  
  
"Let's just get on with it!" Naraku yelled. "Sesshomaru, I dare you to wear a, wait, hold on." He walked over to Kagome and whispered in her ear. She whispered back, and he went back to his normal spot. "As I was saying, Sesshomaru, I dare you to dress in a bright pink dress that goes down to your knees and do the hokey pokey." (dare belongs to Suki no Kazu)  
  
"No..."  
  
"You have to."  
  
"...." Inuyasha pushed Fluffy to the dresser that suddenly appeared and pulled a dress out and gave it to him.  
  
"Good choice Inuyasha!" Sango laughed.  
  
"Shut up..." Fluffy changed and stood infront of everyone and started singing "You put your left foot in, ect." When he was done, everyone was on the ground laughing. "SHUT UP!!!" he yelled and everyone stopped.  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru, you look cute!" Rin said.  
  
".....Okay, Shippo, that is your name right?"  
  
"Y-yes... I chose dare..."  
  
"You, Kagome, come here for a minute."  
  
"Huh?" Kagome walked over to him, they whispered and then she went back to her seat next to Inuyasha.  
  
"I dare you to sing 'in da club'."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I don't really know, she does. I asked her what song has profane language in it, and she said this one." (The dare belongs to Speak Tha Mind)  
  
"Um, here Shippo..." She wrote out the lyrics and handed them to Shippo.  
  
"But I don't know what half of these words mean!"  
  
"Just do it." Fluffy sighed and put his hands over Rin's ears.  
"Um, okay.... Go, go, go, go  
  
Go, go, go shawty  
  
It's your birthday  
  
We gon' party like it's yo birthday  
  
We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday  
  
And you know we don't give a fuck  
  
It's not your birthday! [Chorus] (2x)  
  
You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub  
  
Look mami I got the X if you into taking drugs  
  
I'm into having sex, I ain't into making love  
  
So come give me a hug if you into to getting rubbed [Verse]  
  
When I pull out up front, you see the Benz on dubs  
  
When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club  
  
Niggas heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love  
  
When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes they wanna fuck  
  
But homie ain't nothing change, hoe's down, G's up  
  
I see Xzibit in the cut hey nigga roll that weed up  
  
If you watch how I move you'll mistake me for a playa or pimp  
  
Been hit wit a few shells but I dont walk wit a limp  
  
In the hood, in L.A. they saying "50 you hot"  
  
They like me, I want them to love me like they love 'Pac  
  
But holla in New York them niggas'll tell ya I'm loco  
  
And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold  
  
I'm fully focused man, my money on my mind  
  
I got a mill out the deal and I'm still on the grind  
  
Now shawty said she feeling my style, she feeling my flow  
  
Her girlfriend willin to get bi and they ready to go [Chorus] (2x) [Bridge]  
  
My flow, my show brought me the doe  
  
That bought me all my fancy things  
  
My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels  
  
Look nigga I done came up and I ain't changed [Verse]  
  
And you should love it, way more then you hate it  
  
Nigga you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it  
  
I'm that cat by the bar toasting to the good life  
  
You that faggot ass nigga trying to pull me back right?  
  
When my joint get to pumpin in the club it's on  
  
I wink my eye at ya bitch, if she smiles she gone  
  
If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn  
  
If you talking bout money homie, I ain't concerned  
  
I'm a tell you what Banks told me cause go 'head switch the style up  
  
If the niggas hate then let 'em hate  
  
Watch the money pile up  
  
Or we go upside they wit a bottle of bub  
  
They know where we fuckin be [Chorus] (2x)"  
When Shippo finished everyone was staring at him. "What?!"  
  
Miroku covered Shippo's mouth, but let go when he started to squirm around. "Hey, I did the dare, so can I go now?"  
  
"Yes..."  
  
"Since everyone acted weird after I did this, I'll get you back, Sesshomaru, dare?"  
  
"Sure...."  
  
"I dare you to.... Hmm.... Instead of kiss Jaken, kiss Naraku!" (Dare belongs to Speak Tha Mind)  
  
"WHAT?!" Both Fluffy and Naraku yelled.  
  
"Yep. Do it." Shippo smiled proud of himself.  
  
Fluffy kissed Naraku as quickly as he could and they both spit on the ground. "Ugh, okay, Sango, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'll go with dare."  
  
"I dare you to switch clothes with the monk." (Credit to me!)  
  
"Eh?" Sango looked at him. "But his clothes are probably diseased!"  
  
"I get to wear Sango's clothes? If they belong to Sango, I'll be happy no matter what I wear!" Miroku smiled and felt Sango's butt.  
  
"HENTAI!" Sango shouted and smacked Miroku.  
  
"It was worth it."  
  
"Just get the dare over with!" Inuyasha said.  
  
"F-fine...." Sango and Miroku switched clothes. Miroku's clothes were too big for Sango so she tied it tighter and Sango's clothes were a little small for Miroku, but he didn't care.  
  
"I don't like this..... Anyway, Rin, truth or dare."  
  
"I'll do a dare!"  
  
"I dare you to drink an aging potion that will turn you seventeen and then French kiss Sesshomaru." (Credit to Death's essence)  
  
"Um.... Okay...." A potion came out of no where and she drank it. She became tall and her hair grew and the rest of her (if you know what I mean). Fluffy looked at her and blushed a little. She quickly came up to him and said, "I have to finish my dare." He nodded and they French kissed for a few seconds. When they stopped Fluffy turned away blushing more.  
  
"Aww, how cute!" Kagome and Sango laughed while Fluffy glared at them.  
  
"Okay, my turn now. Before I do anything, Inuyasha, may I ask you something?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why do you have a necklace?"  
  
He told her what happen the first day he met Kagome and how when ever she said 'Sit' he meets the ground.  
  
"Okay, thanks, then can I dare you?"  
  
"I guess."  
  
"I dare you to put a necklace on Kagome!" (Credit to Kougalova13, I know you gave me the choice between Fluffy & Kagome, but I chose Kagome cuz a lot had been happening to Fluffy.  
  
"Huh?!" Kagome stood up. "No way!"  
  
"Only if it doesn't effect me when I say 'sit' and it doesn't hurt as much because she's only human." So a necklace came out of no where and Inuyasha turned to Kagome. She looked at him and then started running away, but he caught up to her and held her still.  
  
"No!" Kouga yelled. "Let her go, she doesn't deserve this!"  
  
"It's a dare, she's got to!" Inuyasha growled as he put the necklace around her. "I'm just going to test it. Sit." Kagome fell to the ground and after Inuyasha said sit five more times, he helped her up.  
  
"Grr.... SIT!!!" Kagome shouted at him and he hit the ground hard. She sat down and waited for him to get up. When he did, he came close to saying sit, but didn't want to be pummeled into the ground again.  
  
"Sesshomaru truth or dare?"  
  
"I've done way too many dares where I have to kiss someone, so I'll go with truth."  
  
"Okay, who do you love?" (Credit to Speak Tha Mind)  
  
"Who do I l-love?"  
  
"Yep."  
  
He looked at Rin but quickly turned away. "I don't....."  
  
"Liar, we all can tell you love Rin." Kagome said.  
  
"....."  
  
"You do?" Rin looked at him.  
  
"Maybe. Inuyasha, truth or dare, chose dare."  
  
"Fine dare."  
  
"This is for pay back. I dare you to mate with her." He said pointing to Kagome. (Credit to Death's essence)  
  
"NO WAY!!! KAGOME IS MY WOMAN!!!!!" Kouga yelled.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Fluffy knocked him out.  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other blushing. "Uh.... We can't."  
  
"And why not?"  
  
"Because, you guys are here...."  
  
"Well go back further where we can't hear or see you."  
  
"F-fine...." He grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her into the back.  
  
That's it for now, if I get lots of reviews, it'll make it easier to update.... hehe 


	5. Ch 5

Sorry for taking sooo long!!!! I'm so sorry!!! I hope that you all still read this! So this will be a long chapter k? Kikyo's back again, Rin's 17 still. Inu & Kago are mated.  
  
Disclaimer: as everyone knows, I own nothing of Inuyasha. I wish I did though! All I own are mangas and anime episodes that I bought.  
  
"Ok, so the last thing that happen, Kagome and i... well.. you get the point, so it's my turn. Shippo, truth or dare?" Inuyasha asked.  
  
"Dare I guess..."  
  
"I dare you to kiss Rin for twenty seconds!" (Credit to Getbusy4life)  
  
"Huh? Well, if I have to.... Is that alright with you Rin?"  
  
"It's a dare, so sure!" Rin smiled at him. Shippo kissede her for the amount of time he needed to & blushed when the time was up. Fluffy stood up and walked over to inuyahsa, picked him up, and threw him really far.  
  
"Kikyo, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth." (Credit to me)  
  
"I know that you need souls to keep living, but when you get them, do they come from already dead souls or do you have to kill the people first?"  
  
Kikyo looked at Shippo and smiled evily. "That depends." Shippo looked at her confused and was about to ask more, but Kikyo went on before he could. "Kagome, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"Heh, I dare you to kiss Naraku for one minute." (Credit to Bluewolf Girl)  
  
"WHAT?! One minute is a LONG time!!" Both Kagome and Naraku shouted.  
  
"Get on with it." Kikyo sighed. Kagome looked at Naraku in disgust and Naraku didn't seem too happy either. But, they had to, and Miroku and Sango had to hold back Inuyasha and Kouga while the dare went on. When it was over, Kagome spit on the ground. "Naraku, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth if you must." (Credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"Why do you need to gather the rest of the shikon shards? I mean, you're strong enough now to take over aren't you?"  
  
"Well, yes, but I get a wish if I collect the shikon shards."  
  
Kagome thought about what he would wish for and thought maybe he wanted friends?? 'Yeah right.' Kagome thought.  
  
"Inuyasha, truth?" Naraku asked.  
  
"Why truth?"  
  
"Because I want you to."  
  
"Fine." (Credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"What are some details about your child hood? Embarrassing ones."  
  
"No way am I going to tell you and Sesshomaru things that you could blackmail me with!"  
  
"Do it, it's in the rules."  
  
Inuyasha growled at him, but went on with it. "I-I never had any friends back then because I lived with my mother in a town where there were only humans... so.... So I slept with... with a stuffed animal and a blanket..."  
  
"How long?" Fluffy asked.  
  
"....."  
  
"Now I'm curious, how long inuyasha?" Miroku looked at him waiting for an answer.  
  
"15 years....."  
  
"Woah! I'm 15 now!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"What about wetting the bed?"  
  
"Sesshomaru!!"  
  
"You wet the bed?" Kouga laughed.  
  
"Yes, he did." Fluffy answered.  
  
"Hah, Inuyasha the bed wetter!"  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" Inuyasha ran at Kouga, but Kouga dodged.  
  
"Sit!"  
Inuyasha fell to the ground. "KAGOME! What was that for?!"  
  
"I just want to continue the game!"  
  
"Well, fine, but remember, I can sit you too!"  
  
"Eek!" Kagome hit the ground too.  
  
"Huh? Oh, I said it didn't I?"  
  
"SIT! SIT! SIT!!" thudthudthud  
  
"Do they always do this?" Rin asked.  
  
"Yes, Kagome often sits inuyasha." Miroku replied.  
  
"All the more reason why she should be my woman." Kouga smirked.  
  
Inuyasha finally got up. "Grr, Kouga dare."  
  
"Alright, do your worst puppy!" (Credit to ZackkBum)  
  
"I am NOT a puppy! I dare you that each time you say Kagome's your woman, you have to run into something really hard! And since you just said it, you have to run into something."  
  
"No I don't because I said that before you came up with the dare."  
  
"So, you said it, so go bang into something!"  
  
"No."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"YES."  
  
"NO."  
  
"Y-"  
  
"SHUT UP!" Sango yelled. They both did and looked at her in shock.  
  
"Let's take a vote." Miroku suggested. "Who votes that Kouga should have to bang into something?" Everyone's hands rose. (except for Kouga)  
  
"Hey, this isn't fair! There's a conspiracy against me!"  
  
"Just do it!" Inuyasha ordered.  
  
"Fine, but there's nothing to bang into!"  
  
"Find something!"  
  
"There's the barier." Naraku said.  
  
So Kouga ran into the barier, hard. "Dammit, that hurt!"  
  
"Well duh, it was supposted to! That's the point!"  
  
"Kagome, dare?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"I dare you to make out with me and we'll be naked." He smirked. (credit to Mimi)  
  
"What?! But, d-do we have to be naked?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Inuyasha shouted. "I will NOT let you do that!"  
  
"You have to, it's a dare." Kouga laughed.  
  
"So what?!"  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down. Let them get the dare done, then you can kill him."  
  
"No! Don't kill him! Or else I'll say sit more times than anyone can count!" Thud "Oh, I didn't mean that."  
  
"Kagome, why would you stick up for him when he's making you do this dare?!"  
  
"That's it! It's just a dare Inuyasha!"  
  
"It may be just a dare to you, but not to him!"  
  
"Or you." Kouga added.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"JUST GET ON WITH THE DARE!" Kikyo screamed.  
  
So Kouga grabbed Kagome's arm and dragged her away so that no one could see what happen. When they got back Kouga had a red hand mark on his face.  
"Now you can really be MY woman Kagome!"  
  
"Hah, you said it! You have to run into something hard!"  
  
"I forgot about that!" He ran into the barrier hard again, after he did, Inuyasha beat him up until he passed out.  
  
"Uh... Rin, truth or dare?"  
  
"I'll do a dare." (Credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"There's this play in my time called Romeo and Juliet. I dare you and Sesshomaru to act out the end."  
  
Some how, a script came and Fluffy & Rin memorized the lines until they knew them and were ready to perform.  
  
"Do we have to do this?" Fluffy groaned.  
  
"Come on, it'll be cute!"  
  
Fluffy stood up, regretting that he had agreed to this dare and started saying lines. (this is the part after Romeo kills Paris, a.k.a. the sceen where Romeo & Juliet die)  
  
"How oft when men are at the point of death  
  
Have they been merry! which their keepers call  
  
A lightning before death: O, how may I  
  
Call this a lightning? O my love! my wife!  
  
Death, that hath suck'd the honey of thy breath,  
  
Hath had no power yet upon thy beauty:  
  
Thou art not conquer'd; beauty's ensign yet  
  
Is crimson in thy lips and in thy cheeks,  
  
And death's pale flag is not advanced there.  
  
Tybalt, liest thou there in thy bloody sheet?  
  
O, what more favour can I do to thee,  
  
Than with that hand that cut thy youth in twain  
  
To sunder his that was thine enemy?  
  
Forgive me, cousin! Ah, dear Juliet,  
  
Why art thou yet so fair? shall I believe  
  
That unsubstantial death is amorous,  
  
And that the lean abhorred monster keeps  
  
Thee here in dark to be his paramour?  
  
For fear of that, I still will stay with thee;  
  
And never from this palace of dim night  
  
Depart again: here, here will I remain  
  
With worms that are thy chamber-maids; O, here  
  
Will I set up my everlasting rest,  
  
And shake the yoke of inauspicious stars  
  
From this world-wearied flesh. Eyes, look your last!  
  
Arms, take your last embrace! and, lips, O you  
  
The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss  
  
A dateless bargain to engrossing death!  
  
Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide!  
  
Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on  
  
The dashing rocks thy sea-sick weary bark!  
  
Here's to my love!"  
  
He pretends to drink  
  
"O true apothecary!  
  
Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."  
  
He falls on the ground. Then Rin "wakes up" and looks at him. (I'm skipping stuff in the real thing, but so what?)  
  
"What's here? a cup, closed in my true love's hand?  
  
Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end:  
  
O churl! drunk all, and left no friendly drop  
  
To help me after? I will kiss thy lips;  
  
Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,  
  
To make die with a restorative." Rin leans over and kisses Fluffy "Thy lips are warm. Yea, noise? then I'll be brief. O happy dagger!" Pretends to take a dagger from Fluffy. "This is thy sheath;" She fakes stabbing herself. "there rust, and let me die." Falls over on Fluffy and pretends to be dead.  
  
Fluffy and Rin stand up quickly and Kagome starts clapping, followed by everyone but Naraku & Kikyo.  
  
"That was really great!" Kagome complimented.  
  
"Thanks!" Rin laughed. Fluffy just sat down and said nothing. "So, now that we finished, I can go right? Inuyasha, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare."  
  
"I dare you to.... Hmm..... oh! I know!" (credit to Caroline-chan) "I dare you to put your hair in a pony tail, paint to strips on your face and put on a blue version of Sesshomaru-sama's clothes! I always wondered what you would look like if you dressed like Sesshomaru-sama!"  
  
"No way! I don't want to look like him!"  
  
"Just do it Inuyasha. It's not embarrassing." Kagome said.  
  
"Fine!" Inuyasha walked away from everyone, some how found all the supplies and when he came back, he had completed the dare.  
  
"Inuyasha! That looks cute on you!" Kagome and Sango laughed.  
  
"Shut up!!"  
  
"I don't like you looking like me."  
  
"Do you think I like it?!" He calmed himself down and sat next to Kagome. "Kouga, dare?"  
  
"Alright, if you can come up with anything worth while, bed wetter."  
  
"I DO NOT WET THE BED!!!"  
  
"You did."  
  
"I WAS LITTLE!!!"  
  
"That's no excuse. Anyway, what's the dare?"  
  
Inuyasha smirked. (Credit to Darakeru Kitsune) "I dare you to mate with JAKEN!"  
  
"NNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's a dare, you have to!"  
  
"Lord Sesshomaru! You can't let them do this to me!!" Jaken pleaded, grabbing on to Fluffy's leg.  
  
Fluffy kicked him off, "This is not of my concern."  
  
"Now, go! You have to do this." Inuyasha grabbed both of them and threw them where they couldn't see.  
  
After a while, they finally came back, and they were both trying to kill Inuyasha.  
  
"Kouga, stop it. Just go ahead, it's your turn." Kagome tried to keep the peace between everyone.  
  
"Grr... I'll get my reveng on you one day Inuyasha. But, for the moment, Shippo, dare?"  
  
"A-alright."  
  
"I dare you to eat 70 tons of sugar." (Credit to Kogas Died)  
  
"Oooohhh! I like sugar!!!" 70 tons of sugar appeared and Shippo ate all of it. He acted normal for a few minutes, but then..."HI!! WHAT'S EVERYONE LOOKING AT?!?! HEY, IS THAT A RAINBOW PIG?! IS IT?? IS IT???? IS IT????"  
  
"shippo... SHUT UP!"  
  
"OK, SO, SO, MIROKU, TRUTH OR DARE?? DO A DARE!!! I WANT YOU TO DO A DARE! DO A DARE OR ELSE THE RAINBOW PIG WILL BE MAD!! AND HE'LL GET YOU!!"  
  
"...Fine... dare." (Credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"HAHAHAHA. I DARE YOU AND SANGO TO EACH DRINK A SIX PACK OF CAFFEINATED COKE AND MAKE OUT!! HAHAHAHAH!!"  
  
"S-Shippo? That's... that's a little harsh for me isn't it?"  
  
"Oh, come on Sango, he made us go skinny dipping earlier. Could this be any worse?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Let's just get it done." Miroku smiled. Two six packs of coke came and they both drank them. As everyone thought (except for Shippo because he's not capable of thinking at the moment), after drinking the caffeinated coke, they got on a sugar high. "Come on Sango, let's go some where back there!" Miroku grabbed Sango's hand and she followed him.  
  
"Something tells me that they're not only making out." Kouga said. Kagome nodded. After a while, Shippo had passed out from all the sugar and Miroku and Sango came back. Miroku had many slap marks on his face.  
  
"Sango, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to do that much! I was on a sugar high & so were you!"  
  
"So now you're saying it was my fault?"  
  
"Well partly!" Sango hit him hard again. "Sigh. Alright, Kagome, would you do a dare?"  
  
"What? Oh, okay." (Credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"I dare you and Inuyasha to spank each other until you turn red."  
  
"What?! Why?? He's strong! It'll hurt!"  
  
"Only for some time. Besides, you get to hit him too."  
  
"Why do you have to drag me into it too??"  
  
"Because I wanted to. Just do it."  
  
Finally, Inuyasha started spanking Kagome. It took her about 5 hits to become red because he was stronger than her. "Oww..." Kagome groaned before doing the same to Inuyasha, but it took him around 20 hits before he got red. At first it didn't hurt him, but after a few minutes, he started feeling pain. "That really does hurt!" Miroku laughed, then Inuyasha hit him.  
  
"Shippo, now that you've calmed down, truth or dare?"  
  
"Dare." He felt safer knowing that Kagome was the one daring him. (Credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"Hmm... oh, I dare you to transform into a really hot rock and roll star, then you have to walk through a neighborhood."  
  
"Why would I walk through a neighborhood? The way you said it, made it sound like a big deal, but... how could that be dangerous?"  
  
"Oh, you'll see."  
  
"Also, why would I be hot?"  
  
"Oh, I don't mean warm, I mean super cute. Not baby cute, but you know what I mean."  
  
"okay..." When he finished transforming Kagome and Sango gasped.  
  
"Shippo! That's so cool!!" Sango said.  
  
"It's perfect! Go do the rest of the dare!" Kagome pushed him into a neighborhood that just appeared. When he started walking, there were no people in the streets and none of the houses had anylights on. After he walked a few steps, all the lights turned on. When the doors opened, screaming girls appeared. Shippo looked at them confused. They all started running at him. "AHH!!! KAGOME!! WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!?"  
  
"Fan girls." Kagome answered.  
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shippo began running away, but they all pounced on him. He quickly transformed back so that he could get out. HE came back panting. "Th-that was s-scary!" he said between breaths.  
  
"Yes, fan girls can be very scary."  
  
"O-ok. J-Jaken, truth.. truth or dare?"  
  
"....Dare...."  
  
"I dare you.. you to b-burn him with that staff thing." He said pointing to Fluffy.  
  
"The staff of skulls?"  
  
"Yeah, that."  
  
"No, Lord Sesshomaru will kill me for it!"  
  
"You have to!"  
  
"I'm sorry, m'lord," He pointed the staff of skulls at Fluffy & a burst of flames came out. Fluffy, burned, stood up and slowly walked over to Jaken.  
  
"P-please! Forgive me M'lord! I had no choice!" Jaken pleaded. Fluffy drop kicked him anyway. Then rabid fan girls appeared chanting, "YOU BURNED A STRAND OF HIS HAIR!" They closed in on Jaken and tied him up and left, taking him with them.  
  
"Okay, since Jaken's... not able to take his turn... I say I take it for him." Naraku said.  
  
"Might as well." Kagome agreed.  
  
"Sango, truth or dare?"  
  
"Truth..." (credit to me, this isn't a real truth or dare, but I'm trying to fill up time, so work with me!)  
  
"Do you not trust me with dare?"  
  
"No, how could I after all you've done to me, my friends and Kohaku?!"  
  
"Understood, now on with the truth."  
  
"Wait, that was it."  
  
"No it wasn't. I hadn't asked you anything yet."  
  
"Yes you did, you asked me if I didn't trust you with a dare!"  
  
"But that didn't count!"  
  
"Too late, now it's my turn. Kouga, truth or dare?"  
  
"But wait," Naraku tried to protest.  
  
"Oh shut up. Dare." (credit to Randall Flagg2)  
  
"I dare you to sing David Bowie's 'Hearts Filthy Lesson'." (don't ask how she knows that song, but she does. "Oh, and dress in all leather."  
  
"Alright, this is a dare I can do." He left and came back wearing all leather.  
  
"You have to admit that he does look hot in that.." Sango whispered to Kagome.  
  
"Yeah, he does."  
  
"I heard that!" Inuyasha growled. "Sit." Kagome hit the ground.  
  
"I forgot about that! SIT!" Inuyasha fell next to her.  
  
"Ok, on with my dare. There's always the Diamond friendly Sitting in the Laugh Motel The Heart's filthy lesson With her hundred miles to hell  
  
Oh, Ramona - if there was only something between us If there was only something between us Other than our clothes Something in our skies Something in our skies Something in our blood Something in our skies Paddy, Paddy Who's been wearing Miranda's clothes?  
  
It's the Heart's filthy lesson Heart's filthy lesson Heart's filthy lesson Falls upon deaf ears (Heart's filthy lesson) It's the Heart's filthy lesson Heart's filthy lesson Heart's filthy lesson Falls upon deaf ears Falls upon dead ears  
  
(Heart's filthy lesson) Oh Ramona, if there was only some kind of future [x2] And these cerulean skies Something in our skies [x2] Something in our blood Something in our skies  
  
Paddy, Paddy? Paddy oh Paddy, I think I've lost my way (Heart's filthy lesson, Heart's filthy lesson) I'm already five years older I'm already in my grave (Heart's filthy lesson, Heart's filthy lesson) I'm already (x3) (Heart's filthy lesson, Heart's filthy lesson) Will you carry me? Oh Paddy, I think I've lost my way Paddy, what a fantastic death abyss (2) (Heart's filthy lesson) It's the Heart's filthy lesson  
  
Tell the others (Heart's filthy lesson) It's the Heart's filthy lesson Paddy, What a fantastic death abyss Tell the others (Heart's filthy lesson) It's the Heart's filthy lesson Paddy, what a fantasic death abyss (Heart's filthy lesson) It's the Heart's filthy lesson Tell the others." Kagome, Sango, Rin, Miroku & Shippo clapped while Kouga took a bow.  
  
Ok, that's the end of this Chapter. Read & Review k?? I need more truth or dares! 


	6. Ch 6

Updated again, finally, sorry it took so long. I say that a lot don't I? ehhe... Rin's her normal age again.

Also, Some reviews I got after I wrote this chapter, so if your t or d isn't in here, it will be in the next chapter!!

Disclaimer: same as always

"Ok, since we left off with me, it's my turn," Kouga smiled. "Rin, truth or dare?"

"Dare." ((credit to Blondie Hanyou))

"I dare you to make out with Sesshomaru."

"Eh? Sesshomaru-sama?"

"Call him Fluffy!" Inuyasha laughed.

"Shut up bed wetter!" Kouga said.

"I am NOT a b-"

"Quite, I'd like to get this dare over with. Come here Rin." Rin nodded and they went through with the dare.

"Aww, you two make a great couple!" Kagome commented.

"Naraku? Truth or dare?" ((Credit to (hri$tin ))

"Truth. I don't want to dress up like a woman again."

"Do you watch the soap opera plays?"

"D-do I what?!"

"Do you watch soap opera plays?"

"Would you believe me if I said no?"

"No." Inuyasha said.

"Damn... Inuyasha, Truth or dare?" ((Credit to (hri$tin ))

"Truth."

"What's your deep, dark secret?"

"No way am I telling!"

"You must."

"Fine... I mumble mumble"

"What was that?"

"I said, mumble"

"Still can't hear you!"

"I WATCH THE SOAP OPERA PLAYS TOO!! There, you happy?!"

"You do? Have you seen '728 Consultants'?" (I came up w/ that by looking the pen I was writing with. Heh..)

"Yes!"

"I can't believe Ryoko picked Kyoga over Daiuske!"

"I know! I really thought she was in love with Daiuske!" Suddenly they realized everyone was staring at them. "Uh... cough Kouga? Truth or dare?"

((Credit to (hri$tin ))

"....Dare.... I don't think I'll ever look at you two in the same way again...."

"Shut up about that... I dare you to spin around six times and hit on the first person you see clearly."

"Alright!" He spun around not 6, but 10 times and stumbled, and when he could see, he was looking at Inuyasha, but he quickly turned to Kagome. "I saw you first!" He smirked.

"No, not Kagome!" Inuyasha growled.

"She's not the first one you saw!" Sango said.

"Yeah, Inuyasha was!" Miroku continued.

"What?? Me?! NO WAY!"

"Just do it so I can have a chance to be in the chapter." Kikyo said.

"No one wants to dare you, so shut up." Kouga glared at her.

"Everyone shut up, I hate to admit it, but Kikyo's right, just do it."

Kouga kneeled down to Kagome, but she redirected him to Inuyasha.

"Damn.. I-Inuyasha...." He sat next to him. "You look so h-hot today. It is a little warm, how about we take off.... Our shirts.... With your shirt off... we could all see how.... s-sexy you look..."

"GAH! ENOUGH!!!" Inuyasha yelled. "Get AWAY from me!"

"It's not like I want to do this! I don't really think you're sexy! Anyone who did would be crazy!"

"I guess that makes me.... Crazy?" Kagome said. Everyone stared at her. "Eep! Did I say that out loud?!"

"I'm glad you did." Inuyasha smiled and kissed her.

"Keep away from MY woman!"

"She's not yours! And besides, from what you said a minute ago, you go for guys." Inuyasha said teasingly.

"That was a DARE!! Which, by the way, YOU came up with! So by the looks of it, you're trying to make me be gay."

"I AM NOT! I had NO idea you would look at me first!"

"Enough of this, let's just go on." Kagome sighed.

"Fine, Sango, truth or dare?" ((Credit to (hri$tin ))

"Truth."

"Who was your first kiss?"

"Human or demon?"

"You've kissed a demon??"

"....not on purpose...."

No one spoke for a few minutes. Finally, Miroku broke the silence. "So.... Who was your first HUMAN kiss?"

She looked at him. "Uh...."

He smiled. "Me? I feel so honored!"

She glared at him. "Miroku?"

"Yes? Do you want another kiss?"

"You wish. Truth or dare?" ((Credit to Drsgonkitsuneflamemaster))

"Dare!"

"I dare you to make out with.... Naraku for 30 minutes!"

"NARAKU?!"

"WHY ME?!?!"

"Because I said so."

"Sango, you can be so cruel to me! But... I still love you!"

"Do the dare."

While Naraku and Miroku made out (reluctantly), Kagome taught the others how to play card games. After 30 minutes, the dare was over with.

"That was the worst thing I've ever had to do...." Miroku said.

"That was worse than wearing a dress....." Naraku whispered.

"Inuyasha, truth or dare?" ((Credit to SakuyaSerenity))

"Dare."

"I dare you and Sesshomaru to-"

"You will not put me in this dare too." Sesshomaru glared at Miroku.

"....Like I was saying.... I dare you two to sing 'Lean on Me'."

"....."

"Why do you have to include me?"

"Because.... Well... I don't know, just DO it!"

"Let's do it really fast and then never mention it again." Inuyasha suggested.

"Fine."

So they began....

"Some times in our lives

We all have pain

We all have sorrow

But if we are wise

We know that there's always tomorrow

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Please swallow your pride  
If I have things you need to borrow  
For no one can fill those of your needs  
That you don't let show

Lean on me, when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
'Til I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

If there is a load you have to bear  
That you can't carry  
I'm right up the road  
I'll share your load  
If you just call me

So just call on me brother, when you need a hand  
We all need somebody to lean on  
I just might have a problem that you'd understand  
We all need somebody to lean on

Lean on me when you're not strong  
And I'll be your friend  
I'll help you carry on  
For it won't be long  
Till I'm gonna need  
Somebody to lean on

Lean on me..."

When they finished, almost everyone was clapping for them, while they glared at everyone.

"Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" ((Credit to Katrina-chan))

"Dare."

"I dare you to sing that 'I'm too sexy' song while stripping!"

"NO!"

"You have to."

"Shippo, turn around or close your eyes...." Kagome said.

"Ok, I will."

Fluffy started with "I'm to sexy for my shirt," and took of his armor and shirt, "I'm to sexy for my pants," took off his pants, "I'm to sexy for my underwear," by that time all the girls had turned around, "I'm to sexy for everything". "Ok, that's all I'm doing. He put his clothes back on and Inuyasha was laughing at him hysterically.

"Inuyasha, dare!" ((Credit to (hri$tin ))

"Fine."

"I dare you to run around naked!"

"EH?!"

"Hah, pay back!"

"Shippo?" Kagome looked at him.

"Got it," He turned around.

Inuyasha stripped hesitating, then started to run around. He ran for a while before he ran into the barrier. "Oww...." He put back on his clothes. "I hate you Sesshomaru.... Anyway, Rin, dare?" ((Credit to Venusfairy2010))

"Sure!"

"I dare you to let Sesshomaru give you a piggy back ride."

"Why do I get added to everything?!"

"Because you do."

"Oh, that explains SO much...." He stood up and let Rin get on his back. He started walking around.

"Whee!" Rin laughed. After a few minutes, Sesshomaru set Rin down gently. "Ok, Miroku?"

"Truth." ((credit to (hri$tin ))

"Who do you like? Why? What would you like to do with them?"

He smirked. "Why of course I like Sango! Why? Hmm.... I could go on with a list for a long time.... What would I like to do with her? Well-"

"I'm not letting you go on with that sentence." Sango said hitting him with her boomerang thing.

Miroku just smiled. "Ok, Sango, dare?" ((Credit to (hri$tin ))

"....Fine...."

"I dare you to make out with the person on your left."

"But that's you...."

"Oh? Is it??"

"You know that! That's why you're having me do it!"

"Come on, we've done more before."

"MIROKU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!!" She started running after him. When they finally returned, Miroku had a lot of hand prints on him. "Sesshomaru, truth or dare?" ((Credit to Venusfairy2010))

"But we haven't done our dare." Miroku said. When he saw the look Sango was giving him, he said, "I mean.... What dare?"

"I'll do a dare."

"I dare you and Inuyasha to hug."

"What? First we have to sing together, now we have to hug?!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Yes."

They hugged quickly then attempted to punch each other.

"You, Kikyo, truth or dare?" ((Credit to Venusfairy2010))

"You mean I actually get to be in it!? HAH!.... dare...."

"I dare you to go jump off a cliff with flames at the bottom."

"What?! Inuyasha, you can't let him do this to me!"

"I'm sorry, Kagome, did you hear something?" Inuyasha asked.

"Inuyasha?!" Kikyo shouted. "Well, at least let me dare someone before I do that."

"Alright, but do it quickly."

"Ok, Kagome, dare?" ((Credit to (hri$tin ))

"Fine."

"Before I dare you I need to know, who do you hate most in the group?"

"Naraku."

"Ok, I dare you to make out with Naraku."

"NO!" Kagome, Inuyasha and Kouga screamed.

"You have to."

Kagome groaned before going over to Naraku and doing the dare. He was secretly pleased about it because even though he hated her, she was the reincarnation of Kikyo. Kagome quickly pulled away from him, "Kikyo, now go!"

"No!"

"If you won't do it your self, I'll do it for you." Sesshomaru said as he picked her up and threw her off of the cliff that appeared. "She was really getting on my nerves...."

End of this chapter, get more Truth or dares into me and I'll get the next chapter going.


	7. AN

A/N: Ok, I'm so sorry that I haven't updated yet, but I lost something that I need for me to be able to update. You see, I had everything plotted out on this piece of paper, but I lost the paper, so now I have no idea of what I was going to do. Either I find the paper, or I start planning all over again... so yeah... I'm really sorry for all of you who read this, but I promise that I'll have updated by next week...

The other reason that I haven't updated in so long is that I forgot about the story... so that's why you guys have to im me Spica71269 on aim or yep1249 on msn and tell me to update!! K?!?

Once again, sorry!!!! Don't hate me!!!! Sniff


	8. Important

To all my reviewers, I'm sorry, but I've lost interest in writing this story. I may continue it later, but for now, it's over. Thank you for all your reviews, and once again, I'm sorry!


End file.
